


Exhausted

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 Aliyah, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Exhausted

**  
Exhausted   
**

Tony was exhausted.  Gibbs knew it without even having to look at the younger man.  The fight with Rivkin... flights to and from Israel... being interrogated by Eli David... assaulted by Ziva... his injuries from the fight... all of which had left Tony running on empty.

Gibbs glanced up from his paperwork.  Tony was gazing, blindly, at the screen in front of him.  Clearing his desk, Gibbs approached Tony's - Tony didn't even register Gibbs's presence, "DiNozzo," Gibbs waited until Tony raised his head before continuing, "grab your gear.  I'm taking you home."

Acquiescing, Tony grabbed his backpack and followed Gibbs to the elevator.  He didn't argue as Gibbs helped him into the passenger seat of Gibbs's car.  Tony's eyes drifted shut, although he would later deny that he had been sleeping.

After parking in his drive, Gibbs sat, watching Tony, for several minutes.  He looked so peaceful - so peaceful that Gibbs regretted the fact that he was going to have to wake the younger man.  Sighing, Gibbs placed a hand gently on Tony's shoulder.  Shaking him slightly, Gibbs murmured, "Come on, Tony.  Let's get you inside."

"Wha-" Tony opened his eyes and looked round.  His disorientation was obvious.  Gibbs exited his car, rounding it to help Tony out.  Once inside, Gibbs helped Tony to the bedroom, helped him undress then tucked him into bed.

Tony's eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.  Smiling, Gibbs sat on the bed beside Tony.  Brushing the hair back from Tony's forehead, Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on it, before standing.  As he reached the door, he turned back, gazing lovingly at Tony.

"Sleep well, Tony.  You did good..."  It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that Tony smiled.


End file.
